


The son of day

by ArtemisFerris09



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Demigod Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Nyx is a protective grandmother, Protective Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: Hemera is always watching over her little boy and his mortal father. Hemera remember how she met Noah, and eventually married him and have Mieczyslaw the first demigod child of a Primordial Goddess and a grandson of Nyx, the Primordial Goddess of Night. The Fates has grew fond of their demigod nephew.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Stiles Stilinski, Hemera (Percy Jackson)/Sheriff Stilinski, Luke Castellan/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	The son of day

I was watching my little boy, Stiles was the firstborn child of a Protogenoi and a mortal, and I don't how Zeus will react towards my demigod son, but I know that Zeus will strike Noah and Stiles down with hesitant, because he knows that if he did that, I will declare war on the Olympians include their children if he hurts my son. My husband Aither is aware of Stiles' existence, but he is fond of his stepson, unlike other gods who will be angry at their spouse's demigod children. Aither and I threatened some monster children of our aunt Gaea, to stay out of Beacon Hills, or else the wrath of two primordial gods, that's scared the monsters, since those monsters know that they can't go against an order from a Protogenoi. Our daughter Thalassa will be happy to have a baby brother from me, and she will be an amazing big sister to Mieczyslaw, but I need to see my sisters, the Fates, to learn my little boy's fate.

My son, Stiles, is considered a powerful demigod child than the Big Three's demigod children. Since, due to Stiles being a child of a Protogenoi, he inherited my powers and Aither blessed him with control over my husband's domain. Stiles is a very smart boy, some demigods or other gods will mistake Stiles to be a son of Athena, not a son of Hemera, the Primordial Goddess of Day, but my siblings, those who have demigod children will sense Stiles as my son. Some of my siblings scared of me, since I'm the eldest child of Nyx and the granddaughter of Chaos, I'm older than the Titans and their descendants, before the Twelve Elder Titans, Elder Cyclopes, Hekatonkheires exist, there was me, my mother Nyx, Aither, Ouranos, Gaea, Tartarus, Pontos, Erebos, Akhlys, Elpis, Ourae, my daughter Thalassa, and finally the creator that creates the Primordial gods and goddesses, my grandfather, Chaos himself that have existed before the era of the Titans, the Olympians, and Mankind, we have existed for centuries, we are powerful beings who have been feared and respected by ancient Greek Civilization.

Stiles is a direct descendent of Chaos himself, the creator of the Universe, my son should be proud and happy for whom he is, not the boy who runs with wolves, but the son of Hemera, a Primordial Goddess. My son, I have hope for you, my sister Elpis help you through your journey as a demigod, and don't worry, I will be there to guide and support you throughout many trials.


End file.
